masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Task: Path of a Hero
An asari journalist, Keri T'Vessa, wants to interview you for her documentary about current events. Acquisition Acquired by accessing and acknowledging the email message from Keri while on board the Tempest. This can be done any time after starting A Better Beginning. It is possible to fail this task by putting off talking to Keri for too long. Walkthrough This task plays out over the course of the game, usually after significant events. Meet Keri If Ryder returns to the Nexus before establishing Prodromos, Keri will approach Ryder just after exiting the Tempest docking bay. Otherwise, she can be found outside Pathfinder HQ after completing A Better Beginning. Speak to her. Ryder has the option to begin romancing the journalist, but a relationship with her will not affect other relationships. Jarun Tann has asked Keri to produce an uplifting documentary on the Initiative's progress, even if it means bending the truth. Keri, however, believes that people would benefit more from hearing the facts, no matter how daunting. Most choices will amount to either siding with, or against, the Nexus leadership. It is up to Ryder to decide which version reaches the public. Keri's first question pertains to the numerous problems the Initiative has encountered in its first fourteen months, which the Nexus leaders claim to have anticipated. Appeal to viewers to give them more time and understanding, or say that their past efforts have not been good enough. A positive answer here will please Director Tann who will make a donation which Ryder will receive on the next Keri interview. Speak With Keri About Events On Eos An email will arrive after Prodromos is established: If Ryder has already done one interview with Keri she can be found nearby Foster Addison in Operations. She asks a few simple questions about what Ryder feels are the chances of Prodromos' viability on Eos and how they spend their time in between missions. Ryder may also receive a small monetary gift if answers to the previous interview were favorable for the Andromeda Initiative (+200 ). When the conversation is over, Ryder receives +50 XP. Speak With Keri About The Angara Once A Trail of Hope has been completed, Ryder will receive an email from Keri asking for another interview. Keri is near Vetra Nyx on the Nexus, essentially right in front as Ryder enters. She asks about the angara, but specifically wants to know about Aya and if the Initiative should be sending colonists there. Ryder receives +50 XP. Speak With Keri About Kadara When Ryder returns to the Tempest after visiting Kadara Port, there is an e-mail from Keri titled Another interview?. Acknowledge it to get the next objective. Go to the navpoint for the interview. Keri asks about the exiles on Kadara; Ryder can either say that they're still dangerous, or say that they have as many problems as the Initiative. Keri has to cut the interview short, and the mission is put on hold. When the conversation is over, Ryder receives +50 XP. Speak With Keri's Producer After the completion of Hunting the Archon, there is an email from Keri's producer Hakim Barakat titled "Keri's in Trouble" asking Ryder to come and talk with him on the Nexus. Acknowledge the email to start this objective. Hakim says Keri has been arrested for "conspiracy to incite unrest". He hopes the Pathfinder will be able to help Keri. When the conversation is over Ryder receives +50 XP. Find Keri In The Militia Cells Keri says there were other people in the cells too, rioters, and left it because her truths scared them. When the conversation is over, Ryder receives +100 XP. If Ryder runs away and then talks again to her in the cells there is an endless loading screen bug with ambient sound present. Speak With Keri About The Remnant City After the Remnant City is discovered, Ryder will receive an email: Ryder receives +50 XP. Speak With Keri About Meridian After the events of Epilogue: Home and Away and romancing Keri, Ryder can acknowledge an email from Keri, titled "You and Meridian". If Ryder wants to talk to her, head back on the Nexus, where Ryder will find her by the railing outside the Nexus apartments. If Ryder has romanced her during the adventures of the game, she will be relieved to hear that Ryder is alive and well, and the two dialogue options will hint at a hopeful future between the two of you if Ryder romanced her earlier. (Despite this, however, Ryder will be unable to interact with Keri again after completing this task.) Ryder receives +50 XP and +29 AVP . Meet With Keri At the Vortex (Optional Romance) If Ryder romanced with Keri during the course of the game, then this will become an option for Ryder at certain times, requiring Ryder to have completed at least 3 of the romance dialogue prompts. The timing of this appears to vary; sometimes it occurs after talking to her about Kadara, sometimes it may not trigger until after she is released from jail. In any case, when this step appears, Ryder can meet with her in The Vortex and talk with her a bit, and she will eventually invite Ryder to her apartment. A short fade-in/fade-out cut will take Ryder outside the Nexus apartments. Despite dialogue suggesting otherwise, this is a one-time fling that does not impact any romances or other relationships Ryder may be pursuing. Rewards *None Category:Additional Tasks Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Nexus Category:Tempest